Distored Time
by EyesOfTheSea
Summary: time changes things you know. something ,or soemone, will start whole and full of life, but end up faded, folded into pages of some story book, only to be brought back distorted. is the jack we know in the movie him? well i have another version
1. holding on

~~Disclaimer: I own nothing of POTC. =( well, in my head is a different story.~~ ** I know this chapter doesn't have much to do with jack. Just have patience, he will come. RR!!**  
  
The warm briny water lapped gently on the side of a wooden crate. The harsh, unforgiving sun beamed angrily upon the glistening blue water, and a warm breeze caressed the sea with its gentle stroking fingers. A small figure stirred on top of the rough wood in an unconscious attempt to find a more comfortable position. The sun was stifling; her long hair was matted to her neck and shoulders, and her dress, or what was left of it, clung uncomfortably to her body. A slightly larger swell knocked hard into the crate causing water to splash into the unconscious face of the young girl. With all the effort she possessed the girl fluttered an eye open, quickly shutting it again when her sight was met with the blinding sun's reflections off of the crystal sea. With a small groan she tightened her grip on the wood planks, but lost her struggle to stay awake and with a thud her head lay back down on the only thing that was keeping her alive.  
. . . The sun was sinking lower into the horizon, causing beautiful clouds of red and gold to bloom against the oncoming background of an ebony night. The previously warm and caressing wind soon turned cold and bitter as its only source of life abandoned it to the night. As if in an angry rage, the wind roared up and angrily slapped the water, causing it to cap and foam. The small wooden crate was being tossed around the sea, a small speck in the large mass of the world's oceans. The girl clung weakly to the bobbing surface of nails and planks, the splintering wood cutting into her delicate fatigued hands. She was finally awake, staring unfocused into the endless inky black. With stars twinkling brilliantly above her, the young girl prayed that God would let her live, although she wasn't too sure why, or what for, because her death didn't seem much worse than her current fate, floating in the ocean to either die from the harsh elements of nature or to become a snack for some lucky passer-by. Clinging desperately to the last thread life, and hope, she had left the girl prayed that she would see another sunrise. She laid her head back down, waiting for when the sun would appear above the horizon, brining with it new hope. It would take a miracle to be saved she thought as she drifted into a fitful, nightmare filled sleep. 


	2. change of mind

~~Disclaimer: I own nothing of POTC. But a girl can dream~~  
  
The tempest tossed skies loomed darkly over a chaotic sea. A small double- masted boat danced merrily atop the swelling sea like a rubber duck floating in a bath. The wind that would normally toss playful sprays of sea into the faces of an eager crew now slapped at them, angry and bitter. The sun was gone, and left the world below gray, and desolate, empty. A young man stood on the prow of the small vessel, not alone, as there were other people around him, but inside it didn't matter. He could have been standing in a crowd of a thousand and still feel alone. His heart felt like the bleak world that surrounded him. Tears stung his eyes, not because of his loss, he told himself, but because of this angry wind that shot into his eyes. His short dark blonde hair was being tossed around, and his skin stung with the onslaught of the harsh salt spray. But these things he barley felt, his emotional pain was beyond any other physical pain that he could have ever endured. The thing was that he couldn't let himself acknowledge these feelings of loss and sorrow, or at the very least not let anyone else catch wind of them. Feelings made you weak and vulnerable. Unfortunately he found that out the hard way. They say that blood is thicker than water. If the sea left, leaving behind a world devoid of its wonders and gifts and freedom, would it hurt him so much as this mans passing? Would the ocean betray him like the living flesh of his own body, corrupted and decomposed by time, creating bonds of love and friendship, only to have then ripped apart when bodies could no longer stand the test of time. The pangs of loss and abandonment tore at the walls of his soul. His silent reverie was interrupted by the raspy voice of the crew's first mate. " Poseidon must be angry," the man said as he surveyed the tossing sea. " He was a good man, Jack. He died doing the very thing that he loved, the only thing he was ever meant to do" He said again, placing a tough calloused hand on the young mans shoulder. "The sea and the sky mourn him as we all do. But it is the way of life. I know that, you know that. It is time to move on. We have given back to the sea what She had only but let us borrow". Jack slowly nodded and older man gave his shoulder a caring squeeze and walked away, knowing that boy must need his privacy. Jack turned his gaze back to the thin line where the ocean met the sky. Surely there couldn't be anything left for him in this world. Okay, there was the ship, but the crew would do fine with out him, he really was of no significant use. He dismissed talk of him becoming captain from anyone who would dare utter the thought, and, to his surprise, he had to threaten almost every man aboard the ship, because they all seemed to share the same wild belief that his father's shoes could be so quickly filled. No, his father was a great man, a man with no rival, no equal, he would not hear of any talk to replace him, even if it was with his only child, Jack. So it was final, ' The next half-decent port we come to, I'm getting off this god forsaken piece of wood' and with that the young man turned around to inform the crew, but he was met with a sight of great commotion. "What is the meaning of this?" " Jack, there is someone in the water!" Jack walked to the railing and peered into the water, sure enough, floating a few yards away from the ship was a lifeless looking body clinging to a few pieces of rotted wood. After looking around at the crew, noting that no one seemed too eager to jump in and safe who ever that may be, Jack stripped down to his breeches and dove into the cold salty sea. The crew hauled them both back onto the deck and Jack slowly placed the body down and kneeled beside it to get a better look at his rescuee. He gingerly pushed matted brown hair out of the woman's face, he was certain it was a woman due to the fact that the tatters of her wet dress clung to very ample and womanly curves. The peacefulness and beauty of the unconscious body struck him. ' Perhaps there is reason for me to stick around' 


	3. a new face

~~ I do not own any character of POTC, only the ones I create!! I hope you enjoy them, and please review!!!! ~~~ I'm sorry about the short chapters!  
  
The ship lolled and creaked with the everlasting heartbeat of the sea. The ships lazy motions slowly rocked the sleeping girl awake.  
The young woman stirred and tried, ineffectively, to fight off the effects of her deep sleep. The bed she was in was soft, and warm, layers of blanket were wrapped gently around her, the pillow was----- wait a minute she thought, bed.blankets.pillow. In an instant there were almost no sings of sleep left in her clouded mind. She sat up, but a shooting pain in her head forced her lay back down. "Take it easy there miss" said a voice that seemed like it came from a hundred miles away. She wasn't alone; the young woman squeezed her eyes shut, trying to force her scrambled mind to form coherent thoughts.  
Jack rolled his aching shoulders as he walked cautiously up to the girl lying in his bed. He had slept on the floor for both nights the girl had been out, and this was how he was repaid for his generosity? He reached a hand out to check the girls face for the fever that had been burning her flesh for the past afternoon. The girl recoiled at his light touch and tried to move to farthest corner of his small bed, she didn't get to far. " Now, I'm not going to hurt you miss" Jack said followed by an agitated sigh at her reaction to his touch. He sat down on the bed's edge and stared at the puzzling sight, the girl moved, how ever ginger her motions were, reacted to him, however negative they were, her face seemed to show emotion, however horrified they were, and yet her eyes still remained closed and her voice had not yet spoken the emotions displayed by her body. As much as the young woman tried every effort to open her eyes was followed by a nerve wrenching pain that coursed through her body, starting at her head, into her shoulders, and ending at the base of her spine. She tried again to open her eyes, but was met with the same fate of all of her other attempts. Jack watched her thoughtfully, obviously she was in a lot of pain, and with a slow nod of his head he got up from his perch and walked across the cabin. "What are you doing?" asked a voice that was scratchy and ruff, not at all like the feminine lips the words came from. Jack paused, thrown off by the roughness of the voice and turned his head. "Just trying to make u a bit more comfortable miss," he said as he leaned down to extinguish the flame of nearby candles and then he turned to the open window, which he closed and then curtained. The room was left dim, untouched by light of the blinding sun and untainted by mans recreation of it; the only glow came from a simmering fire that lay low by a small stone hearth. " Try now" It took a moment for the young woman to register what Jack meant, but sure enough her eyes slowly fluttered open. 


End file.
